Tokio Blues
by Bazaar Lennon
Summary: La mesera nos atiende con precaución, acercándose sigilosa como un gato negro en la noche, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes me miran con cautela… Hasta esa chica se convierte para mí en una molestia. / / El amor viene en diferentes formas y colores. Nace en un momento y muere en otro. El amor es natural y así llegará a la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.
1. I can't be satisfied

Este es un fic que busca ser natural, quiero plasmar desde una perspectiva sencilla la evolución del amor y como este llega a su tiempo. Como este sentimiento se desarrolla dentro de las personas. Advierto que será corto. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Ambientación:** Universo alternativo.

 **Pareja:** Sasuke y Sakura.

 **Summary:** El amor viene en diferentes formas y colores. Nace en un momento y muere en otro. El amor es natural y así llegará a la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del escrito no tiene nada que ver con la obra de Haruki Murakami. Las canciones referidas no me perteneces. Esta historia es de mi autoría y no doy permiso alguno para ser publicada en otros medios.

 **Canción recomendada: I can't be satisfied- Muddy Waters**

* * *

 **Tokio Blues**

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **I can't be satisfied**

 _Insatisfecho._

Bastaba sólo esa palabra para definir mi estado de ánimo actual, me sentía alejado de cualquier tipo de goce, peor aún, no concibía felicidad alguna en mi vida. A pesar de escuchar los comentarios de mis amigos sobre la envidia que me tenían, solía escudarme tras la máscara de suficiencia y sonreía con arrogancia. Las cansinas palabras sobre la fortuna de tener una bella esposa, una gran casa y un trabajo como director de investigaciones en la Universidad de Tokio ya resultaban fastidiosas, me volvía loco el deseo constante de desmentir la fábula que mis compañeros se construyeron sobre mi día a día. Me alejo del edificio de la facultad de ingeniería de la Tōdai, tendría que revisar los lineamientos de un proyecto de robótica que iniciaría dentro de poco, los estudiantes ya se encontraban lo bastante avanzados como para entregarme el informe previo a la aprobación de la investigación, los folios contramarcados descansaban apoyados en mi antebrazo mientras desactivo el seguro de mi Subaru XV azul. Era el momento de llegar a mi infierno personal.

Mientras cruzaba las calles para llegar a la tradicional casa japonesa en la que vivía, observo con cuidado a la gente pasar, las calles estaban abarrotadas ese viernes, las personas caminaban desordenadamente y el bullicio era evidente, seguramente se dirigían hacia algún centro nocturno para pasarla bien. A pesar que nunca fui aficionado a destinar mis fines de semana al licor o a las discotecas, mi interior se arremolinó ante la protesta sobre mi cercana reclusión, después de todo no era bien visto que una pareja cercana a los treinta años estuviera por allí compartiendo con veinteañeros, además mi esposa no se sentiría para nada cómoda.

Vivo en un privilegiado distrito en la zona más rica de la ciudad, todas las mansiones fueron construidas bajo los antiguos lineamientos ya que toda la arquitectura de del barrio era tradicional. Mi hogar es una casa que se construyó al final del Edo y que fue restaurada como regalo de bodas de mis padres, mi madre en persona eligió cada contraste color y pintó algunas de los lienzos que decoraban la alcoba matrimonial que nunca fue usada. Aparco el auto y entro a mi residencia donde el servicio doméstico me saluda con un educado "Bienvenido Uchiha-sama". Sólo asiento con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, todos se dispersan a continuar con sus labores. Mi esposa no se encontraba cerca.

Cruzo hacia el ala oeste de la mansión hacia mi estudio privado para tomar una copa de vino a solas, cerré con cuidado la puerta y de las grandes estanterías donde se ubicaban mis vinilos tomo uno de los discos de blues. Debo admitir que aquella música con sonidos profundos se convirtió en mi escape desde la adolescencia, a mi padre le fastidiaba en exceso que las letras en inglés invadieran su viejo tocadiscos. Itachi solía regalarme un disco nuevo en cada oportunidad y amplió mi cerrado gusta musical hacia el rock clásico y el jazz, Fugaku Uchiha casi rompió el aparato cuando escuchó a sus dos hijos cantando estridentemente Babe I'm gonna leave you de Led Zepellin. Mi madre lo detuvo con una mirada amenazadora.

El cigarro no era uno de mis mejores hábitos, pero se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en los seis meses que llevo atrapado en la absurda relación sin sentido que la familia Uchiha decidió construir. No tengo ni una sola fotografía de mi boda en este salón y _ella_ tiene prohibida la entrada a este lugar, sólo obedeció agachando la cabeza. Es triste verla así de marchita. Calé hondo el tabaco mientras sonaba como fondo I can't be satisfied de Murry Waters. El ritmo alegre me invade y relleno de nuevo la copa de vino que ya había acabado. Mi estudio era grande y se encontraba tapizado por una alfombra color borgoña, me gustaba trabajar aquí debido a que no se escuchaba ningún ruido del exterior y los sonidos tampoco salían. La mayoría de las estanterías se encontraban plagadas hasta el techo por ejemplares de todas las ciencias, clásicos literarios, cintas de películas de culto en su formato original y música. No había decoración alguna, nunca fui apegado al dibujo o la escultura. El en centro reposaba un pesado escritorio a juego con una gran silla de cuero negro. Sólo existía una fuente de luz natural, esa era la ventana corrediza que daba a la calle y a su lado el diván de cuero negro en el que estoy recostado. El tocadiscos apegado a la estantería más cercana, dándome la mayor claridad musical posible, el sonido era impecable.

La letra me golpea en la cabeza como un alto después de que mis pensamientos viajaran a mil por hora en la libertad de mi cerebro. Tomo lo que resta de mi trago en un solo sorbo, después de ciento ochenta días de infiernos en mi interior tenía la respuesta clara en mi mente, no puedo continuar de esta forma.

Yo no quiero que Hinata se siga marchitando por mi indiferencia.

Mi esposa pertenece a la familia Hyuga, estrechamente relacionada con los Uchiha tanto por negocios como por matrimonios arreglados. Hinata y yo sufrimos a causa de aquel cruel pacto no escrito entre nuestros clanes, Itachi evadió las nupcias arguyendo que quería concentrarse en el negocio familiar de fondo, fue un bastardo inteligente y no podía culparlo, ninguno de nosotros quería casarse con la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi. Rememoré a la linda niña que se convirtió en lo más perecido que tuvimos a una hermana menor, la primogénita Hyuga creció junto a nosotros y participó de vez en cuando en nuestras constantes travesuras, sólo era tres años menor que yo, entonces siempre sentí como mi deber defenderla a sol y sombra, sus confidencias infantiles pronto se volvieron los dulces comentarios de una señorita hecha y derecha. La figura tierna la abandonó para darle la belleza de una mujer serena pero los sentimientos de nuestras andanzas juveniles jamás dejaron nuestros corazones creando el vínculo de fraternidad que se intoxicó tras contraer vincular nuestros apellidos.

La amaba pero no la veía como mi mujer. Hinata nunca fue tocada por mi mano debido a la incapacidad de mi cerebro de procesar su rol como mi esposa, entonces, ella sufría porque no sabía qué hacer ante tal rechazo. El silencio se volvió el pan de cada día. Nunca me fijé en otra posible pareja, ni si quiera como compañera de cama, debido al respeto que sentía por mi amiga; ser infiel iba en contra de mis votos hechos en la rigurosa ceremonia nupcial, aun así quería dejarla libre antes de seguir envenenando su vida con la pesada carga que nos impuso la tradición familiar, quería apoyarla para que retomara el control de su vida sin importar que acarreara el desprecio de los Hyuga. Ser feliz era lo mínimo que merecían sus brillantes ojos perla.

Salgo a velocidad precipitada hacia la habitación de Hinata, esperaba que no estuviera dormida. Tan sólo eran las nueve de la noche pero el aburrimiento era tal que su sueño era cercano a la narcolepsia, ¿Cómo culparla si nuestro comportamiento era cercano a ostracismo? Golpeo su puerta con la energía desbordando por mis poros, me siento frenético. El panel se desliza con delicadeza y sus ojos claros me observan con timidez, sin más la tomo de la mano para acercarla a mi cuerpo, mis brazos se transforman en una prisión a la cual ella no sabe cómo corresponder. Mi cabeza desciende hasta su oído para susurrar un lo siento fugaz, ella tiembla y escucho sus sollozos, nunca tuvimos tiempo para reconciliar de manera alguna las múltiples heridas que se abrieron en ese medio año. Ella me dirige hasta su cama y nos sentamos con delicadeza. Cabizbaja se concentra en sus temblorosas manos que reposan en su regazo, sabe que me cuesta continuar la conversación.

-Hinata- mi voz se escucha ronca, como si no la utilizara a menudo, su cabeza se mantiene agachada, llevo mi mano hacia su mentón para hacer que sus ojos m enfrenten. No me esquiva.

-Sasuke- responde sin ningún honorífico, en mi interior sé que presiente lo que quiero decirle, puedo estar seguro que la idea también cruzó en alguna ocasión su cabeza pero nunca supo cómo expresarlo, los retazos de la viva muchacha que fue mi amiga de la infancia se han perdido para convertirse en una dolorosa timidez.

-Quiero el divorcio-

Las palabras la golpearon a pesar de creer que estaba preparada para el comentario, sus ojos se pusieron como platos y las lágrimas amenazaron por correr por sus pálidas mejillas, su cabello entonces lució más oscuro en conjunto al color que adquirió su cara, puse mi mano sobre sus hombros en forma conciliadora, esperé que respirara tratando de calmarse. El shock disminuyó después de varios minutos de mutismo total irrumpido por el tic tac del reloj de cuerda.

-Perdóname por no ser una buena esposa- pronuncia quedamente al momento de inclinar su cabeza totalmente avergonzada, supe que interrumpir su disculpa en ese momento sería algo que la quebraría por completo, los Hyuga creían en el cumplimiento del deber como lo prioritario. No hubo sollozos, sólo la muestra de arrepentimiento ante la falla del compromiso- No pude cumplir tus expectativas-

-Quiero que seas feliz- le respondo de la forma más natural que puedo, su posición no cambia y decido continuar- Tu superas las expectativas de cualquier hombre Hinata y por eso mereces encontrar quien se entregue a ti sin reservas-

-Sa…-

Su voz no logra salir ya que el llanto se libera por fin, mis brazos vuelven a rodearla para confortarla, siento que con cada lágrima su cuerpo se libera poco a poco, la ansiada paz por fin está comenzando a construirse y sigo con mi discurso sobre todas las posibilidades que tendrá ahora, venderíamos la casa para sacar las ganancias suficientes para acomodar nuestras vidas sin la necesidad de recurrir a la familia, le aseguro que velaría por ella a cada momento, que Itachi y Mikoto apoyarían la decisión porque ambos querían vernos cumplir los sueños que dibujamos tantos años atrás y le juro que nunca estará sola. Yo mismo llamaría a Hiashi para comunicarle la noticia y sabía que contaría con el apoyo de su hermana Hanabi y de su primo Neji. La felicidad que nunca pude darle a mi lado se la compensaría con todo el apoyo que pudiera.

-Serás feliz- le prometo con toda seguridad- Feliz de verdad-

-¿Y tú?- me pregunta hipando, su nariz está roja y su expresión está un poco grogui, claramente se encontraba agotada por todo el peso que dejamos atrás esta noche. Su interrogante me aturde, ¿Qué quería decir? No quiero que se preocupe de forma alguna por mí, yo seguiría con mi vida, mi trabajo y las cosas que me produjeran algún tipo de placer. Niego con la cabeza, no importa- Yo también quiero que seas feliz-

Beso su mejilla por su nobleza, así era Hinata con su corazón bondadoso. Siempre con buenos deseos hacia los demás a pesar de lo que le hice pasar por mis constantes desaires.

-No importa- manifiesto con seguridad- Mi vida también se acomodará-

Me mira insegura pero no dice palabra alguna, sólo atina al abrazarme con suavidad mientras me dedico a acariciar su espalda con más dudas construyéndose en mi mente.

¿Qué haría conmigo cuando ella consiguiera su propia felicidad?

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios y sus críticas :)


	2. Too much monkey bussiness

**Notas iniciales:** cinlayj2 y gabi Les agradezco un montón por sus reviews :) Escribí la continuación lo más pronto que la inspiración me dio y en realidad sus comentarios me motivaron muchísimo.

Igualmente agradezco Morrigan92, Sayui22 y miponyesazul a seguir mi historia, gracias por estar al pendiente de este escrito, es genial saber que hay lectores siguiendo tu trabajo y esperando ver cómo se desarrolla :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Aplicado :)

 **Canciones recomendadas:**

1\. Whatever – Oasis.

2\. Open Road – Sonny Boy Williamson II

3\. Too much monkey bussiness- Chuck Berry

* * *

 **Tokio Blues**

 **Capítulo dos.**

 **Too much monkey bussiness**

 **-.-**

Los trámites del divorcio fueron más sencillos de lo que esperé, con un solo sello de la oficina de registros la familia Uchiha-Hyuga se disolvió tras casi siete meses de convivencia. El encargado nos miró esa tarde con pena, ese gesto fue lo más hipócrita que presencié en todo el día ya que el hombre le dirigió una mirada obscena a Hinata cuando ella se inclinaba para firmar la solicitud. Desgraciado. Le dirigí una mirada tan gélida con la que esperaba que sus ancestros se compadecieran de él. Después de los últimos rituales legales fuimos a comer a The Pink Cow en Roppongi; a pesar de odiar el ambiente alternativo de ese lugar sabía que siempre tenían buena comida.

Eso fue cinco meses atrás.

Personalmente me encargué de pedir disculpas a los Hyuga y a los Uchiha que depositaron su confianza en nuestra unión, las miradas de repudio fueron molestas, aunque las recibí como una flecha directo a la diana, merecía esos gestos de desaprobación y decepción. Hinata no fracasó, fui yo quien no pudo contra las murallas de mi frialdad.

En este periodo de tiempo las cosas fueron un completo torbellino para los clanes, Hiashi no recibió bien la noticia y amenazó con echar por la borda un sinfín de negocios con mi familia; mi hermano logró calmar el desastre argumentando que nuestros apellidos iban incluso más allá de un divorcio. Itachi apeló al amor de Hyuga por su hija. Jamás creí que resultara de manera positiva, a pesar de ser un hombre profundamente estricto y disciplinado algo en su interior se ablandó lo suficiente para detener la millonaria locura. Sin embargo, el hombre tardó un mes en recibir a su primogénita en su casa. Ese tema solía sacarme de quicio.

 **-.-**

 _-Es ridículo- dije con tono molesto a Itachi un día que nos reunimos para discutir la venta de la casa, siempre nos encontrábamos en un café cercano a la Universidad de Tokio- No estamos en el Kioto de hace cinco siglos para que haga semejante escándalo-_

 _Aguardó en silencio mientras una mesera puso ante nosotros un oscuro café. La chica se movía con elegancia a pesar de la charola que balanceaba con una sola mano. Cuando la muchacha inclinó la cabeza para retirarse, mi hermano continuó reflexionando mis palabras._

 _-Otöto baka- Itachi me sonrió con calma en esa oportunidad con comprensión- La gente se aferra a sus tradiciones para sentir que puede dirigir su destino por una senda ya trazada-_

 **-.-**

Las cosas con los Uchiha no fueron tan complicadas pero Fugaku no quiso recibirme durante un par de semanas. Madre estuvo destrozada, según ella, Hinata y yo éramos la pareja ideal, justo el uno para el otro. Tan perfectos que nos conduje hasta el precipicio de la amargura. Creo que era fácil pensar que entre las semejanzas de nuestro carácter se cosecharían frutos de armonía, pero el amor no surge así, la pasión tampoco… El parecido nos llevaba a encajar perfectamente como amigos y hermanos pero el intento de relación amorosa fue un fracaso. Itachi tomó la noticia como algo completamente predecible, después de todo, era la única persona a la cual le comentaba alguna cosa personal.

Hinata consiguió un buen apartamento en la zona de Meguro, el transporte era algo cómodo y la tranquilidad del distrito lo hacían su lugar ideal, Hanabi se mudó con ella. Eso fue lo más difícil para el patriarca Hyuga, entender que sus pequeñas no estaban ya bajo su ala protectora, sus hijas nunca lo apartaron de su lado, sólo comenzaron a trazar sus caminos para volver a coincidir en su rumbo en el momento que la vida los volviera a destinar. Mi ex esposa tomó un trabajo como maestra de literatura de un colegio cercano gracias a su licenciatura; el horario era perfecto puesto que pudo optar a un posgrado en escritura creativa en una buena universidad. Ella estaba haciendo cosas que la hacían feliz. Neji pasaba a visitarla a menudo, cuando salía de su trabajo, su primo quiso acabarme a punta de golpes pero finalmente entendió que era lo mejor para ambos, suele llamarme una vez cada dos semanas para contarme que Hina-chan lo está haciendo bien por su cuenta.

Desde el divorcio nos hemos visto poco, a pesar de que tuvimos una pacífica convivencia, ambos nos causamos daño y era necesario darnos tiempo para cicatrizar el dolor. La indiferencia se clava como un cuchillo de filo invisible, se puede sentir que herida está abierta pero no se puede plasmar de donde viene el ataque hasta que el cuerpo está completamente cansado por el veneno que lo recorrió. Sé que en algún punto nuestra cercanía retornará, solamente debía darnos el tiempo suficiente para cerrar ese ciclo.

En poco tiempo deshice todo aquello que mis compañeros envidiaban: El matrimonio se acabó, la mansión japonesa se vendió y mi trabajo era mi amante más fiel hasta el momento. En ese momento las cosas debían ser así.

 **-.-**

 _-¿Piensas en tu infelicidad a menudo?- me preguntó Itachi un día mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro café de siempre, nos gustaba por la música sabía que nada en el mundo era mejor que tomar un expreso con Chuck Berry de fondo. Mi hermano coincidía conmigo- Dime la verdad-_

 _Guardé silencio mientras cruzábamos por la calle de las papelerías que ofrecían fotocopias baratas a los estudiantes. Algunos alumnos se detuvieron para hacerme una reverencia cordial a modo de saludo, a pesar de odiar ser reconocido por el estudiantado me agradaba que esas costumbres no se perdieran. Las carpetas de color negro que llevaba en mis manos eran la mayor prueba de mi falta de paz durante el fin de semana venidero, incluso Itachi me ayudó a cargar mi mala de cuero marrón y unos manuscritos con los que no di abasto. No quería responder a aquella pregunta, era demasiado personal incluso para nuestros estándares. Sin embargo debía dar alguna respuesta pues mi paz acabó después de llegar a la cafetería y que la mesera usual abriera la puerta al caer en cuenta de nuestro ajetreo. La chica de blanco delantal ofreció guardar todo el material académico en uno de los casilleros para evitar que se deteriorara de forma alguna._

 _Nos dirigimos a la mesa usual, la última del ala derecha. Me gustaba porque era como una dimensión desconocida en medio de la decoración de guitarras, carátulas de viejos discos de blues y carteles donde anunciaban conciertos legendarios de bandas ya disueltas o músicos muertos. Todo el camino mi hermano no apartó su mirada de mi esperando que le contestara su pregunta, era demasiado insistente._

 _-Aa- dije por fin después de despachar a la mesera con nuestro pedido habitual- Pero no sé qué hacer-_

 _-¿Las cosas son tan malas?-_

 _-No, sólo la constante sensación de agotamiento-_

 _-Deberías hacer lo que quisieras- explicó mientras ojeaba una carátula en especial que se encontraba en el fondo- Ya sabes… "I'm free to be whatever I, whatever I like if it's wrong or right it's all right"-_

 _Oasis era la banda favorita de mi hermano, su cabello largo se movía con las líricas de los hermanos Gallagher cuando la música se transformó en lo cotidiano de nuestra vida. Según Itachi y sus ojeras de mal dormir, las canciones se instalaban en su cerebro para volver un caos su sueño, entonces todo cobraba sentido. Whatever representaba todo lo que quería en su vida, ser libre para escoger su camino y así fue, de un modo consciente el escogió al Clan para respetar su camino, él lo hizo por amor a la familia aún sin regirse del todo por la tradición, por eso siempre admiré a mi hermano mayor. El café y la cerveza fueron servidos por la mesera de grandes ojos brillantes, ella complementaba la atmósfera irreal del lugar, recibió el pago por el pedido con la orden de guardar el cambio como propina._

 _-Entonces comenzaré mi camino como vagabundo, al menos ya vendimos la casa-_

 _-Busca alguna excusa como la venganza y puedes largarte-_

 _Ambos reímos, cuando fuimos niños mi hermano solía quitarme los juguetes para ver mis ojos negros a punto de llorar, ese gesto divertía a Itachi, con sólo siete años de edad le gritaba que me vengaría por sus actos, Mikoto, nuestra madre, siempre paraba las disputas con un tono suave. Sus palabras eran suficientes para que ambos corriéramos a abrazarnos y a rogarnos perdón. A menudo se referían a mí como "Sasuke, el vengador" por esas cosas tan infantiles._

 _-Hina-chan está mejorando- le dije tomando un sorbo de mi café, el aroma era penetrante y se instaló en mi cerebro como una droga que hacía más profunda la necesidad de conexión con ese mundo que había inventado con Itachi- Neji me dijo que hace un par de semanas comenzó a salir con un tipo del trabajo-_

 _-Deja a Hinata vivir- me sugirió con reprobación, sé que el hecho de insistir por la preocupación hacia nuestra amiga de la infancia cobró un matiz un tanto obsesivo en mí pero no esperé esa frase- Es una Hyuga, son duros como hueso de dinosaurio, tiene a su familia como ángel de la guarda, concéntrate en ti-_

 _-Itachi…-_

 _-Te veo estresado hermanito, lo resumiré en una pregunta… ¿Hace cuánto no te entretienes con una niña mala?-_

 _Abrí los ojos como platos ¿Qué demonios…? Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al extremo causando que mi hermano riera a carcajadas, volteé mi cara para lidiar con la humillación, Itachi gorgojeó un "Sasuke-chan" con diversión y tomó lo que restaba de su bebida de un solo trago. Me quedé sin palabras para continuar la conversación._

 _-Atiende tu vida personal primero, después todo se aclarará._

 **-.-**

Tras el séptimo mes sentí que mi vida retomaba su curso y a mi pesar seguí el consejo de mi hermano, conseguí a una chica para compartir algo más que una buena siesta. Karin Uzumaki me gustó por su charla entretenida pero me fastidió en el momento que entendí que era propensa a la exageración, para rematar el cuadro su primo era el actual novio de mi ex esposa. El mundo era un infierno pequeño lleno de voces chismosas. Las cosas con Hinata volvieron a su cauce después de la cena de cumpleaños sorpresa que planeamos los Hyuga y los Uchiha, los clanes decidieron tratarnos como los hijos pródigos después de más de medio año, el rencor jamás superaba el amor que las madres tenían por sus criaturas y la gentil perorata que recibieron los patriarcas de las familias. Hana y Mikoto eran dos mujeres espectaculares.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Hinata presentó a Naruto Namikaze como su novio oficial. El silencio reinó durante el brindis pero el ánimo del rubio y su encanto natural terminaron por convencer a las verdaderas jefas de ambas familias. Aunque parezca extraño o enfermo, a partir de esa noche yo también comencé una amistad/odio/competencia con el chico de ojos azules. "Dobe" fue la palabra que más usé en la noche pero me reí con la misma chispa que Itachi irradiaba en mí. Naruto era profesor de artes, una especie de genio loco que practicaba varios deportes y se convirtió en mi compañero de artes marciales, me agradaba poder competir con alguien que tuviera el nivel.

Karin sencillamente llegó a la casa de sus tíos después de una práctica y lo demás es historia que resumir: Nos gustamos, nos conocimos, tuvimos sexo y respetamos la vida del otro lo suficiente para no comprometernos. Al menos eso fue lo que yo creí.

Conduje mi auto hasta la casa de Karin y esperé a que ella saliera, esa noche iríamos a la exposición permanente del Museo Miraikan, dónde tendrían su primera exposición, los chicos del proyecto de investigación de robótica que reviso de manera permanente. El trabajo se volvió tan enorme de debí asesorarme a profundidad, un chico de apellido Nara consolidó de una manera muy inteligente toda la línea argumentativa e Inuzuka se dedicó por horas a unir circuito y piezas para lograr esa primera muestra, lograron un avance muy significativo en un tiempo corto. Miré mi reloj oculto bajo mi manga derecha, llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Tomé mi iPhone para mandar un mensaje y recordarle a mi amiga pelirroja que ya estoy listo para arrancar. Ninguna respuesta llegó. Nunca salí con Uzumaki de manera pública y esperaba no crear en ella ninguna confusión, en este momento de mi vida solamente quería recuperar algunas cosas de las que me privé durante mis fallidas nupcias.

Quiero que el mundo se convierta en una carretera abierta llena de posibilidades sobre lo cotidiano.

Karin bajó con prisa enfundada en un vestido de cóctel negro, un escalofrío cruzó por mi espalda… Estaba demasiado arreglada, como si se tratara de una cita. Me saludó con un beso tierno en la boca y las malas señales continuaron cuando durante la exposición de mis alumnos tomó mi mano sin mayor preocupación. Un punto de lucidez atraviesa mi cabeza, definitivamente las cosas se pusieron patas arriba esa noche. Odaiba fue testigo del horror mental que mi cerebro construyó ante la posibilidad de verme atado a una nueva relación de manera tan próxima.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido entre los informes y un nuevo proyecto que quería iniciar un tal Akasuna No Sasori: El chico planteó su tesis de maestría en artes plásticas de manera tal que propuso la construcción de marionetas hechas completamente en talla en madera para mostrar la historia de la medicina asiática, cada muñeca sería tallada de forma manual mostrando desde los más precarios conocimientos hasta el avance que tenemos en la actualidad. Era un trabajo pesado que requería manos de algunos estudiantes de medicina de los últimos semestres, si prosperaba sería una joya de exposición. Presentó algunos nombres en su anteproyecto.

 **-.-**

Es viernes en la tarde y el joven pelirrojo me mira con una expresión de reto mientras reviso con la carpeta, lanzaba un reto mudo. Acordamos esa tarde como el mejor momento para discutir los puntos clave, es una idea que requiere mucho tiempo con todos los interesados en el proyecto. Mi teléfono suena un par de veces pero no le hago caso mientras resalto con un bolígrafo rojo algunos puntos que deben ser mejor justificados, minutos más tarde entra a mi oficina con la fuerza de un ciclón la mujer con la que suelo compartir la cama durante las noches del fin de semana, Karin estaba hecha una furia con el cabello peinado en una coleta, su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido blanco corto y sus pies calzados en unas botas largas café.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin saludar, me encuentro molesto por la interrupción en mi trabajo, a pesar de que Karin estudiaba química en la facultad de ciencias exactas jamás nos cruzábamos en el campus, era uno de mis límites infranqueables-

-¿No vas a saludarme?- frunce el entrecejo de manera tal que sus lentes de pasta roja se balancearon graciosamente- Te llamé-

-Estoy ocupado- digo señalando a Sasori sin preocuparme por la irrupción- Te llamo en la noche-

-No-

Respiro para infundirme valor y recordar la caballerosidad que mi madre me enseñó desde mi más tierna infancia, con una mueca despido a Akasuna No afirmando que reprogramaré la asesoría para el siguiente viernes. El chico sale con una sonrisa que lo hace asemejarse a un maldito lobo, el desgraciado intuyó la pelea y el reclamo que se aproximaban. Indico a Karin que me espere mientras recojo mis pertenencias, a paso acelerado hago todo el recorrido hacia mi casillero. Uzumaki me espera en la puerta con fastidio. Respiro para contenerme de ahorcarla.

Me dirijo hacia la salida sin mediar palabra por el simple deseo de gritar a más no poder, le indico a base de señas que me siga hasta tres cuadras más debajo de la Tôdai. Los estudiantes pasaban a sus clases de seis de la tarde preocupados por alguna tontería de la vida universitaria, las papelerías se volvieron un tramo más largo de lo que recordaba mientras llegamos al café de siempre. Esta vez nadie nos abrió la puerta ya que se notaba por mi forma de caminar que quien se me atravesara terminaría frito por un relámpago. Karin miró el local despreciando su decoración y se tapó los oídos cuando la armónica de la música de fondo irrumpió lo que fuera que atravesara por su cabeza, me irritó más el gesto. Nos sentamos en la primera mesa vacía que encontramos, será rápido.

La mesera nos atiende con precaución, acercándose sigilosa como un gato negro en la noche, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes me miran con cautela… Hasta esa chica se convierte para mí en una molestia. Karin pide un té helado y yo un café bien cargado. Con prisa la joven nos atiende y se retira en total silencio.

-No pensé que te gustaran estos sitios, Sasuke-kun- sonrió como un felino ante la presa, la maldita quería estar conmigo a solas y creyó que lo conseguiría con un berrinche, las llamadas no contestadas no bastaron para decirle que declinaba salir con ella más allá de lo que ya teníamos.

-Aa-

-Me encanta estar contigo- afirma con el pitillo entre sus labios queriendo ser sensual, me fastidia aún más que quiera provocarme con estupideces. Naruto decía que su prima tenía algo bipolar dentro de su cabeza. Yo sólo creo que se vuelve una completa loca cuando alguien no copera en sus juegos.

Me llevo el café a la boca y escucho sus incesantes comentarios, sabía que debía hacerlo rápido, sin delicadeza, sin retractación alguna. Le pido que guarde silencio mientras formulo la sentencia a ese fallido intento de relación.

-No me interesas para algo serio- concluyo sin tacto.

Entones la explosión llegó, los cubos de hielo y la bebida sabor limón impactaron contra mi cara. Karin tiró el vaso al suelo junto con mi taza de café a medias y gritó alguna sarta de estupideces que no me dignaría en recordar. Limpio mi cara con las servilletas que tengo a mano, ella se va tan fastidiada que choca contra la mesera quien observó toda la escena sorprendida. Creo que antes de ese momento jamás había detallado a la criatura que tomaba el turno del viernes en la noche en el café. La chica suspiró resignada mientras se acercaba a paso suave a mi mesa. La charola entre sus manos se balancea de manera casi hipnótica, sus manos blancas recogen con agilidad el desastre.

-Usted debería saber que este es un pésimo lugar para terminar con una novia- de su coleta alta un mechón se libera mientras toma de mis manos las servilletas con las que yo trato de adecentarme- Evite hacerlo nuevamente-

Mis ojos la observan aún más fijamente sin poder entender el conjunto extraño que se dibuja frente a mí. De su blanco delantal saca el talonario de cuentas para añadir los destrozos de mi antigua acompañante a la factura. Alzo una ceja escéptico.

-El valor adicional por el destrozo- dice de manera afable pero no logro conectar mayor pensamiento que sus grandes ojos color jade mirándome- La chica de la caja ya se hará una idea-

-No pagaré nada extra- argumento estrechando mi mirada, yo no respondería por los daños de esa loca.

-¿Disculpe?-

-No pagaré nada extra- repito como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, esta vez la joven reta mí ya exasperada calma.

La joven asienta con fuerza su mano sobre mi mesa causando que esta se tambalee por el impacto, entonces una nueva pelea surge entre esa aprovechada chica y mi maldito genio. Las diferentes acusaciones sobre mis escasas propinas de alguna manera logran colarse en medio de la disputa haciendo que me sienta como un tacaño.

-Su propina jamás cubre el diez por ciento del servicio- alega con sus ojos entrecerrados, siempre supuse que el cambio cubría la calidad del servicio prestado.

-Mejora tu servicio y las propinas serán mejores- le espeté ya levantándome de mi asiento.

-Hombre tacaño-

La furia me obliga a situarme frente a frente con la maldita mesera, su voz me taladra el cerebro, los chillidos y reclamos son tan molestos como los de mi anterior compañía.

-Mocosa insufrible-

No soporto pasar mayor tiempo allí después de la escena inicial con Karin, la cabeza me palpita sin control alguno. Los gritos hacen que me descontrole y termine tirando una gran cantidad de billetes y monedas sobre la mesa antes de salir dando un espectáculo de mí mismo ante esa mesera de corto cabello rosa. Después volvería a pedir el maldito cambio que esa mocosa se había procurado.

 _Definitivamente, este día estuvo plagado por molestias._

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Los reviews son las mejores motivaciones para que un escrito se enriquezca, sus comentarios hacen de este un mejor fic :). Nos leemos en el siguiente cap


End file.
